<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A canoe patch by WhiteBAG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183473">A canoe patch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG'>WhiteBAG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Candace Against the Universe (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Related, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, I CAME AS SOON AS IVE HEARD, Minor Kismesissitude, Post-Canon, Unresolved Tension, happens right after Candace Against The Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella gives Buford a patch, just like she promised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isabella Garcia-Shapiro &amp; Buford van Stomm, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Buford van Stomm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A canoe patch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Buford opened the front door and left his house, he heard a crumpling noise underneath his boot. He raised his leg, surprised, finding out that he stepped onto some kind of… Yeah, what was it exactly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked it up, intrigued. He was now holding a pink piece of decorative paper, a little crumpled after its contact with his boot. Underneath all the glitter and cute little bows, he finally deduced it was an invitation to Isabella’s house. Something about… some kind of ceremony?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Buford stared at the invitation with his eyes lidded, finally turning on his heel, walking straight across the neighbourhood. He smelled trickery, but he was still going to show up, just to get to the bottom of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, is this some kind of joke?” he asked, entering Isabella’s backyard and waving the invitation before her nose. “Ya think you’re funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never joke about receiving patches,” she answered, unmoved by his attitude. If she noticed the invitation being crumpled, she didn’t comment on it. “You’re just in time for the patch receiving ceremony! It’s… not an official ceremony,” she admitted, playing with something small in her hands, “since you’re not an official member of the Fireside Girls. But I still wanted to keep my word, so… here you go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patch receiving- Wait, I thought you were just kiddin’!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He <em>really</em> thought she was just kidding! No, actually, scratch that, he wasn’t even thinking that. He thought it was just a throwaway line, to make him stop teasing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came closer, putting her hands on his chest, sticking a patch to his turtleneck, and he felt his ears heating up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” she shrugged. “I told you I would make you a patch, and I’m keeping my word. That’s all there is to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a step back, smiling adorably, probably waiting for some sort of reaction. He grasped the fabric of the turtleneck, pulling it forward to take a better look at the patch she gave him. It included a stylized picture of a canoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” he voiced, angry at himself for blushing. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt weird, having Isabella acknowledge that he was right for once. It didn’t happen often.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a certain competitiveness between them, the kind he didn’t have with anyone else in their group of friends, not even with Baljeet. Isabella was able to challenge him - his skills, his views - and he would always end up growing a little as a person after the clash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabella admitting defeat, just like that - <em>to him!</em> - felt… weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya didn’t have to do that,” he eyed her for any sight of deceit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I did,” she gave him a small frown. “A good leader is able to admit they were wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me bein’ right isn’t how things usually go...” now it was the time for him to make a self-assured, arrogant comment, but she was making him really confused about his current feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buddy, are you keeping the patch or not?” she asked, a little irritated now, folding her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there she was. Thank god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, ya know what? I will!” he flashed her a grin, folding his arms as well. “I was finally right for once! I deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabella rolled her eyes, masking a relief. <em>There he was. Thank god.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because... the ceremony is over,” she glanced to the side. “You can go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked backwards through the gate, putting hands into his pockets, sending her a cocky smirk. He then returned home, puffing out his chest proudly, trying to ignore his heart pounding with a peculiar kind of joy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>